Rins Keeper
by Forlorn blade
Summary: When Rin and Ah-Un go search for food and is attacked, will they make it? will jaken be skinned alive? would jaken skin make a decent leather?
1. Introductions

A Silver haired figure stood on a hill overlooking a field of crimson flowers his amber hues seemed distant locked in a thought possibly, his white robes caught the wind as thunder rolled in the distance.  
"Jaken, stay here with Rin" The Silver haired man called, his voice smooth but commanding. A small green imp approached "Yes my lord" the creature nodded assumed to be Jaken. With that the man turned and left.

Jaken watched for a second as the man rose into the air and departed quickly, With a light sigh and clearly unhappy with the situation looked towards a small child playing with a two headed dragon placing flower jewelry on it as the creature watched calmly. "Why must I be left with Rin again?" her complained approaching the pair and sitting by a small camp fire, night would come soon. For most children this would be terrifying however this child seemed to be unafraid to be in this clearing just before night within a demon filled forest. But the feeling of safety was strong here with in Sesshomaru's only lands in the west, very few demons would dare to mess with the ward of the demon lord.  
"Rin, it's time to rest!" Jaken called the girl twirled his direction and nodded running towards him with seemingly boundless energy  
"Jaken I'm hungry, I'll take ah-uhn and get food" she said happily  
"Don't wander to far night will be here soon"  
"Mkay!" she said happily hopping up and approaching the dragon taking it's reigns and jumping on it's back taking off into the air.

Further in the forest a young woman sat by a stream her hand dipped in the cool water as fish seemed to dance around it her face calm as she waited a fish approached curiously a deadly mistake, the fish was frozen solid before it got to satisfy its curiosity a smile played across the woman's lips she grabbed the frozen fish and added it to the pile of four she had caught the same way all frozen solid she arose slowly her white and blue robes fell around her ankles as her blue eyes scanned the area, she seemed to be around 20 years old by appearances, her white hair highlights with baby blue strands hung within the confines of a braid strong over her shoulder resting at her waist. Her bared feet made no sound against the ground as she gathered her catch and jumped into a tree, her frozen feast balanced in her lap as she sat, a long white fox tail twitched under her on her branch as she rested picking up one of her fish as it thawed and tried to escape her clutches her claws quickly ending its struggle as it died biting into the creature she ate in silence leaving only bone which she dropped to the ground bellow she lifted her head slightly as the sound of a nearby scream caught her attention a pair of long white ears twitched to locate the direction of the sound that had disturbed her meal. When the smell of blood joined the scream she dropped her food and fallowed the source. It didn't take long for her to reach the scene.

Four boar demons, strong but not too smart were surrounding a young child, who was holding her arm and hiding behind a dragon which was shooting fire at the demons she could hear more boar's on the way when they picked a target they don't give up. An ax flew through the air sinking deep into the dragons flank a call of pain answered the damage as it backed away. Her claw scratched her head lightly

"can't just let them die" she said to herself jumping down from her perch now ice forming under her feet as she approached her blue eye turning to the dragon who now moved to face her.  
"Settle creature, I am not here to harm you" she said quietly as a blade formed in her hand  
"Human, it was foolish to enter this forest" she added as her eyes locked onto the boars which number were slowly growing raising her free hand as ice shards formed  
"Five seconds to accept you loss and live" she called her eyes locked on the demon she assumed was the leader of the boars whose only answer was to charge her  
"Very well you were warned" she said as she lowered her hand in their direction the shards shooting away from her hand turning the leading six demon into pin cushions as they died. A smile again graced her lips as the demons fell she charged, her moved were quick and fluid as she slashed the demons the dragon firing it's flames around her protecting the child. The last boars fell before her sword she turned to face the pair which has interrupted her dinner. Her eyes widening as she spotted a demon approaching from behind the child. Her hand went quickly into the air as the ice shards formed once again, but the chance to send them didn't come as the demon was on her almost instantly a claw on her neck. Burning pain, and shock seemed to cross her at the same time, this silver haired demon was fast. She came out of it quickly as she shifted into a fox escaping his grip, and just as quickly turning back sword in hand. She would not be caught again. Her blue eyes locked on his emotionless amber eyes, he wasn't even going to try to fight this time. She moved to attack but ended up staggering and collapsing to her knees… 'poison' she thought angrily she had been far too careless. To her surprise he didn't finish her just turned to the child, who called out something but to her poisoned ears she couldn't tell what.  
She assumed it was in fear and growled lightly ice forming under her again her hand placed firmly on the ground as she formed a dome of ice around the dragon and child rising to her feet.

"It's only a…child" she said her breathing labored as he turned to face her once again, she wasn't going to give him a chance to move this time. she raised both hands and almost instantly sent the ice shards towards him, he pulled out a sword and with a green flash most of her ice was go, a single one managed to hit him taking a little fur off of his shoulder. His eyes narrowed lightly as he put his blade into the ground the green energy sinking into the ground and striking her from below, her ice giving her only a little protection as it sent her flying into a tree, rendering her unconscious.

"Such a lowly demonness" he growled turning his back to the sleeping demon, his sword destroying the dome in one strike  
"Are you injured Rin" Sesshomaru asked, though no emotions showed in his voice  
"No my lord, but Ah-Un got hit pretty bad" she said her eyes moving away from Sesshomaru to Ah-Un whose wound was still leaking blood.  
"Take Ah-Un and return to Jaken" he commanded  
"Yes my lord" she said mounting Ah-Un carefully to avoid his injury, seeing the unconscious woman she turned to Sesshomaru  
"Is she going to be okay?" Rin asked to which Sesshomaru just looked at her emotionlessly, Rin trusting her lord left with Ah-Un taking that as confirmation.


	2. The Job

With Rin gone Sesshomaru turned his attention to the demon, 'this woman should be dead, why didn't I kill her' he though scanning her form this was one of the rare times he was torn, she had attacked him, Lord Sesshomaru on his own land, a death sentence in it's own right, but then she had defended Rin, but why?' he approached placing his thumb under her chin and turning her face upwards towards him.

The sun starting to peak of the horizon it's lovely rays shinning on the pale face of the young female, her eyes slowly opening, A figure resting against a tree a little away from her, Placing her hand on her head as she tried to remember what happened, touching her neck which was still painful and warm to the touch she remembered the fight getting to her feet she looked back at the man his sharp eyes locked on her. She turned to full face him, with a light bow she spoke  
"Thank you for not taking my life, may I ask what you did with the human?" she asked her eyes locking on his as she straightened her eyes scanning the area for any trace of the young child, with the results.  
"you may not" he said simply  
"Then may I ask why it is you didn't kill me? It's unusual for one to start a fight win and not finish" She asked her eyes snapping back to his, there were indeed limited reasons demons left the defeated alive, even less where they would stick around and wait for them. Most of those reasons did not end well for her. Her mind was racing waiting for him to say something anything to have an answer, the silence was to much.  
"Come" was the only words granted to her and with that he began walking away she hesitated to follow this could be her chance to run. but her stall was caught, without moving his head towards her she could feel a glare, and his impatience. with a light sigh she followed for better or for the worst it seemed she had no choice but to follow her curiosity was strong. They walked in silence when they reached the edge of the forest she could see the child, the dragon and an imp.  
"You will be responsible for Rin's safety, and you are to be her playmate" he stated his gaze locked on her  
"Rin is the human child I take it, I believe your skills are more then enough to protect her" she shrugged  
"you bested me, why should I be reasonable for her safety" she said with placing on hand on her hip  
"That or you will die" He stated his eyes on the group before them "  
"well if those are my choices, My name is Yumaru and would be happy to babysit your human" she said with a smile. Watching a human child was certainly a lot less painful then anything she imagined he had planned for her.  
"Go" he said gesturing towards the group she nodded and made her way down she took a glance back finding him gone.

"Babysitter" she sighed as she approached the imp who imminently jumped up  
"Get lost you!" he yelled causing the previously met pair to look over the child waving wildly and heading over a smile planted on her face  
"Is Lord Sesshomaru with you?" she asked happily  
"no, he left but apparently we will be spending plenty of time together" she said quietly assuming the demon she met was Sesshomaru  
"I have been asked to keep you company Rin, and ensure last night's incidents do not happen again" she smiled lightly  
"My name is Yumaru and it is a ple-"  
"Wait! Watching over young Rin is my job!" the Imp exclaimed clearly angered by this revelation  
"Clearly you are not viewed as enough protection" She snapped though Yumaru was normally calm she didn't like being interrupted.  
"It's okay Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru thought you could use the help" Rin added cheerfully to which Yumaru let out a light chuckle  
"Rin can I see your arm?" she asked holding her hand out to check the girls arm  
"Sure!" Rin put her am now wrapped in a leaf and tied off. Yumaru carefully untied the wrap and inspected the injury  
"This was cleaned very well, but lets speed the healing process don't want it to get worse" Yumaru said placing her hand over the injury as a light glow formed water particles encircling her hand and Rins injury as it slowly started to close.  
"one can never be too careful a simple scratch can kill if not treated properly" she said releasing Rin's arm and standing. Approaching the dragon she placed a hand on one of the dragon's heads before checking the injury which was all but gone.  
"I see you healed well" she smiled lightly before removing her hand and walking back.  
If an Imp was the only protection for this child before, then the chances of this being too difficult was slim. She decided she would stay for awhile she did owe the demon Sesshomaru at least that much for sparing her life. With a light sigh she sat next to Jaken who was doing everything short of walking away to ignore her.  
"It wasn't my choice to be here Imp your master spared my life I am simply going to fill the debt" she said watching as the child ran and played  
"He is certainly a strong demon, I hardly had a chance in that fight" she sighed  
"Of course he is strong you foolish woman, Lord Sesshomaru is a great Inu Dia-Youkai, and the lord of the lands!" jaken lectured resulting in an eye roll from her

"Of course, it would be my luck wouldn't it, I would end up facing off against a demon lord" she said shaking her head lightly.  
"You will Show Lord Sesshomaru some respect!"  
"I will when he earns mine" she said with a smile  
"Power and title demands respect from lesser creatures, it must be earned elsewhere" she said poking jaken on the nose with a laugh clearly toying with him. She got to her feet once again leaving the Imp to his muted rant  
"Rin would you like to catch some lunch?" she called with a smile waving he hand for the girl to come over  
"Certainly Yumaru!" she said happily  
"Ah-Un is the only who ever comes with me to get food! This should be fun!" she smiled which Yumaru returned with a smile of her own  
"indeed but that how you get in trouble though so from now on we will go together!"  
"what would you like to eat?" she asked looking down at the child  
"I haven't had bird in a long time" Rin admitted a little more timidly then Yumaru had seen before  
"I see that sounds like an excellent meal, the important thing to remember when hunting birds, is silence, we must move quietly and quickly" she advised Rin nodded in confirmation as they walked back into the woods where the sound of many birds hung in the air.


End file.
